


Game

by snazzelle



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Ring, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!daryl, butt plug, desparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Daryl's ass is aching for some bead play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt!: I really need some anal bead play on Daryl. I don't care who's causing all the wonderful sensations for Daryl, but Daryl's ass is aching for some bead play. Bonus points if you can throw a butt plug in.
> 
> Would also like, but not necessary:  
> -Lots of Daryl moaning and going 'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'  
> -Daryl's ass up in the air  
> -Daryl possibly having to walk around camp full of beads or plugged up  
> -Daryl either being denied orgasm a bunch or cumming from beads alone and then being oversensitive when his partner takes their own pleasure  
> -Restricted hand movement; Daryl handcuffed or tied up or something  
> -Cock ring
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my beta, redneckwoman! It is finally posted.

Daryl glared at Rick from across the room, shifting from one buttcheek to the other and feeling the plug the man had stuffed up in him massage against his insides and press heavily against his prostate. It took him gritting his teeth and squeezing his fists until his nails bit into his palms to keep himself from becoming a whimpering mess at everyone's feet. Rick looked too satisfied for it to not rub the Dixon the wrong way, sending him heated stares and knowing smirks that made Daryl want to stomp right over and punch him in the face. Thing was, moving made him want to come in his pants.

He wanted to lean back to ease the tight denim off his cock, but there was nothing to lean on for support. He leaned forward instead, hiding his flushing face in his arms, muffling a gasp as the denim flattened over his crotch and the plug just threatening to slide right out when his legs automatically spread just to give himself a bit of room. It was obscene, and humiliating, and just plain wrong when the kid walked into their makeshift kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He told himself that the kid didn't know any better when he sat himself at Daryl's table with his oatmeal.

“Mornin', Daryl.”

“Good morn-- Good mornin'.” His voice cracked like it had when he was that kid's age and he felt his cheeks flush hotter in mortification. Rick released this surprised huff of a laugh to whatever non-funny thing Glenn said, blue eyes dancing with mirth as he kept them on Daryl. He shot a glare over Carl's shoulder, tempted to just flip the man off. “Look, kid. Ya wanna move along?” He sat up, his back arching as the plug nudged into his sweet spot and sent jolts of arousal straight to his cock. _This was so fuckin' wrong-_ “Go eat whi'cher daddy.”

Carl shrugged, not even assuming a thing. Daryl's stare into Rick's eyes turned pleading. “He's talkin' with Glenn. I'm almost done anyways.”

“Then hurry the shit up.” Daryl growled and Carl looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes. Daryl groaned, his legs crossing and hands coming up to hide his face. “Carl, I've said worse in fron'na ya before...”

“Dad told you to stop.”

“Come on, kid. He can't do anythin' worse than- fuck.” His head fell with a thunk against the table and Carl noticeably startled. Daryl tried to relax, but every little move was torture. He rocked his hips back just to feel more of it and stayed there, with the plug snug deep where he needed it and pretty much snarled, “I swear to all that is holy, _I am goin' t' kill yer dad.”_

“Oookay, Daryl. I get it, my fault.” Carl got up with a snort. He should be offended, but he wast mostly amused. If Carl was older, Daryl would of already socked him one. Rick arrived as Carl was picking up his plate, patting him on the shoulder as he went. Daryl glared.

“Hate. You. Grimes.” He panted as Rick came up behind him to rub his tense shoulders. Daryl groaned, forehead thumping on the metal table again when Rick's touch on his bare arms made him ache in want. He rasped quiet enough for only Rick to hear, “Yer fuckin' kid is walkin' around here and ya want me filled up? Fuck is wrong wit' ya?”

“Honestly didn't see that comin'.” Rick said with a crooked grin. He was strongly regretting that he had Daryl sit in the kitchen with him while he was like this, but he was loving every moment since he had Daryl face down and ass up to receive the toy. He kissed the top of his head, “You did very well, though. Thank you.”

Daryl huffed heavily, shoulders sagging the more Rick squeezed his shoulders and pressed along his chest. “Still hate'cha.”

“See if you'll still say that later.”

-

As lunch time came rolling around, Daryl had had about enough. His hair was stuck to his face with sweat, the constant flush of arousal keeping him on edge around every single person and making him one difficult individual to talk to. He couldn't care less. He felt like they could see right through him, or could at least guess, and it filled him up with so much embarrassment and shame he wondered how his dick hadn't just shriveled into his body to hide like he very much wanted to do in Rick's cell. Instead, it was this constant ache between his thighs that made every step a conscious one and every interaction with a person unbearable.

Carol thought he was sick for god's sake, and when she reached a hand up to feel his forehead, the feel of her cool hand on his overheated skin made him clench around the toy in his ass and nearly dragged a whimper out of him. He could feel Rick's amusement from where he was in their little rec-room, lightly bouncing Judith in his arms like it was another normal day. It took everything for Daryl not to snap at Carol while she fussed. When she left to go find him some water, Daryl figured he couldn't cope with any more and went looking for an empty room.

If he walked with a limp, no one said a damn word to him, but they probably wouldn't have with the way he looked about ready to murder someone if he ever got his hands on them. He thought he was alone as he walked into the empty C-block, but just as he was entering Rick's cell, a familiar hand shot out. Daryl growled and dragged the other man in by the collar of his shirt.

“Rick!” He growled and threw the man up against the wall. Rick should have expected a punch, he also deserved a kick to the nuts, but instead Daryl pressed himself flush against the other man, feeling something hard dig into his thigh and rubbing against it because it felt damn good to have that unyielding pressure against his cock. With Rick still a little out of it with surprise, Daryl slammed their lips together. A needy moan escaped between his frantic kisses, urging Rick's tongue out so he had something to feel in his mouth.

 

“Don't come yet.” Rick rasped once he managed to pull away and Daryl gritted his teeth, not sure how the hell he can not when the man wedged a hand between their bodies and closed it around his dick and squeezed. His hips stuttered against the warmth, but it was useless as the pressure remained the same. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the other man, his breath coming in hot pants against Rick's mouth. When the other felt Daryl had got it under control, Rick let up on his grip.

 

“Don't test me, Grimes...”

Rick snickered and his hot hand rubbing through his jeans against his erection chased away anything Daryl could have said. He snaked his other hand underneath the waist band of his jeans, feeling the soft skin of Daryl's ass. “'m not doin' anythin' you didn't ask for.” Daryl shivered as Rick traced the crack of his ass with his fingers.

“Take it out of me...” Daryl pleaded and nearly sobbed when he felt Rick pull on the plug enough to stretch the muscles of his ass around the flared base. He bore down on it, desperate for any sort of sensation, wanting it to drag along his inner walls until he was seeing lights behind his eyes. His dick twitched as the toy was sucked back in when Rick let it go, the knob-like end snug against his pucker yet again. “Rick!” He hissed and tightened his hands around the older man's shirt. He hid a sob in Rick's shoulder when he started to stroke firmly over the bulging denim.

“I'm gonna let you come soon, alright? But first, I need'ja to show a bit of control.” Rick soothed and took his hand out of Daryl's pants to pry Daryl's hands out of his shirt,, while the other continued its caress over his covered cock. “Been wantin' a taste of you since ya left the kitchen limpin'. You have any idea what that does to me? Knowin' you're hard and full and no one knows any better? Wanted to lay you out flat and swallow you down.”

“Hell, yeah. _Please.”_ Daryl bit out and thrusted his cock against Rick's calloused hand, moaning at the sensation of the sensitive head rubbing into the wet front of his briefs, the action making him squeeze around the plug. The size of the toy suddenly felt very small and not enough, making his hole ache for something more. “Want 'cha...”

“In a few minutes.” Rick said. He felt underneath Daryl's shirt, dragging his fingers along the sweaty back. Daryl's body was so strung up, it felt like every nerve was hooked to his cock, gasping as his shirt scratched against his nipples. In the heat of the moment, Rick dared to thrust back, moaning as Daryl slotted himself so that his thigh was right underneath his cock. He regretted it immediately when Daryl whined and he pressed himself harder against him, his hips moving frantically.

“Daryl? Daryl I said not yet-”

“I won't. I won't.” Daryl said, and pushed himself away just enough so Rick could move. Both of their cheeks were flushed and Rick's blue eyes stared so intensely into his own that he had to drop them to Rick's flat stomach. Clenching his jaw, he held onto Rick's wrist to hold him steady, ignoring the ache in his balls and ass as he forced himself to wait. “Ya promised... ya said ya would if I let you...”

“I know, Daryl. Don't think I forget.” Rick ducked his head, looking up at the other. He passed Daryl a gentle smile, hoping to soothe whatever place he worked himself up over. “I have them. I know you must be going out of your mind for it. Why don't you get on your hands and knees so I can see what's become of that little hole of yours?”

Daryl blushed darkly and rubbed the back of his hand against his nose in an attempt to hide it. He stepped away as much as it pained him and started to undress right in the room. “Don't say things like that...” He muttered, embarrassed by the effect Rick talking to him dirty did. He'd never guessed the man had it in him earlier in on, and still he couldn't get used to it and how those words always went straight to his cock. His shoes and clothes were in a pile on the floor and Daryl resisted the urge to cover himself as Rick unashamedly looked him over.

He turned around and got down. The bed was cool underneath his knees and palms, but it was the heat radiating from behind that made him tremble. Daryl felt hands on his ass, making him jump, head coming to rest over his knuckles as his cheeks were parted. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed with the feeling of arousal and shame as Rick's thumbs pulled at either side of his hole around the plug. Daryl bit his lip at Rick's appreciative hum.

“Let's get this out now, ok?” Rick very carefully pulled on the plug as Daryl held his breath and gave him a single, curt nod. The ring of muscle held on and he tsked, using his other hand to massage along the pink pucker. “Relax, Daryl... let me have it.” The man on his knees buried his face over his hands, murmuring something Rick could barely understand and noticeably bore down. Rick grinned as the pucker finally gave and the bulbous end of the toy was released, the rest following smoothly. He sat the toy between Daryl's legs before going back to pulling the gape open. “Perfect. How do you feel?”

“Fuckin' horny.” Daryl mumbled bluntly, embarrassed as his hole fought in Rick's grip in an attempt to close. He glared over his shoulder, “Stop messin' 'round...”

Rick laughed and leaned down to kiss Daryl's entrance, the little pucker twitching and Daryl gasping as his lips met. He reached into the satchel under the bed, pulling out a string of beads, each the size of a golf ball. “Lube?” He asked and Daryl fumbled for his pants, finding him a packet and handed it back. Rick coated the beads in his hand, rolling them until they shined heavily in his palm.

“Have ya ever done this before?” Rick asked and ran his other hand down his flank. The muscles around his midsection tensed and Daryl eventually nodded. “Ever take 'em all?”

“No.” Daryl breathed with a sigh and found himself twitching forward as two slim fingers worked up his ass. He didn't bother to hide the small noises that pulled from his throat, and even rocked back on the digits, hoping they'd nudge against his sweet spot. They seem to purposely miss, but it was fine. Rick was taking the time to curl his fingers with every outward pull, a sensation that never failed to make Daryl arch his back and release noisy little pants. “I can't--- s'too much. Won't last too long.”

“I'll make it happen.” Rick promised and spread his index and middle until he contorted the little gape. Daryl's hips bucked and he pressed his mouth into the back of his hands to muffle a small whine.

Rick got on his knees behind Daryl on the hard floor, but it was a discomfort he willingly ignored as he became level with the other's needy ass. He peppered kisses along the exposed flesh, tongue dipping between the spread cheeks until his hole ached and Daryl was panting loudly and gasping out 'please'. He slid his fingers in and out, pulling whimpers and quiet moans from the redneck. He slipped them out after a couple of seconds, only to bring one of the small balls to the puckered entrance. The first slipped in easy and Rick closed his teeth on his bottom lip with a deep groan as the ball and his fingers got swallowed up.

Daryl growled, back arched and grabbing for a pillow to stuff within the circle of his arms under his body. “Ah, _fuck, Rick,”_ he panted and wiggled his hips, his hole clenching around silicone so thin it felt like nothing as Rick slipped his fingers out. The muscles of his ass grabbed tight to the bead, a sensation he got only a few moments to concentrate on as Rick attempted a second bead along with the first. The stretch was so good, pushing him wide open to accept them both. Daryl shoved his face into the pillow to hide a flush as it popped in with the other with a wet squelch, sobbing as Rick slipped his fingers out again to rub against his pucker. “Please, oh God-”

He spread his legs wide, managing to keep his ass hanging up in the air where he could feel Rick breathing warmly against his hole and balls, knowing if he just pushed back and searched for him he'd have that man's face buried against his ass. His ass throbbed as he felt Rick pull on the string, feeling himself stretch around the ball just put in him before Rick let go, and the bead was sucked back into his body, muscles grasping for it to go in deeper.

“So hot, Daryl...”

“Fuck- fuck me, fuck...”

“Third one now. Hold it, or do you want the ring?”

Rick let the beads hang, rolling against the man's taint and balls. He pushed Daryl open. Hands large around the flesh of his ass and hummed appreciatively as Daryl instinctively bore down, the peak of a dark blue glass bead through his opening. He stopped, hands rubbing up Daryl's back, eyes still on the swollen hole that closed right back up around the silicone string. Slim hips twitched, hard pretty cock rubbing against the rough linen soaked with precum, another wanton sob lost in a pillow. Rick reached between Daryl's legs, grabbing a hold of those hanging balls until it hurt and Daryl thrashed his head to the side, panting open mouthed, looking at him with barely opened eyes. “Do you need that ring?”

 _“Yes.”_ Daryl moaned and pushed himself up on his elbows. He kept his head bent, long hair falling over his face in sweat damp clumps, shoulders up high around his neck as he waited. His chest expanded and contracted with every inhale and exhale, could tell when he held his breath as Rick came back and reached around for his leaking, sensitive cock and carefully fixed a rubber cock ring around the base of his shaft and balls. His orgasm was already right on the brink.

Rick stroked him a few times, moving the steady spill of precum up and down his shaft before taking that hand to Daryl's mouth. Fingers slip into the open mouth, groaning as he felt that tongue meet him half way and pulling those digits in so Daryl could taste himself. Those fingers came out with an obscene pop and he dragged them down Daryl's trembling spine right into his hole where he teased him again, shoving two fingers in so he pull that hole open and see inside, the beads winking up at him held within those pink, clenching walls. “Three more, Daryl.”

“I can't-” Daryl sobbed and was shushed gently by the ex-cop, head falling back down onto his arms as Rick brought up the next bead to fit between Rick's fingertips in his ass. Daryl stretched wider than before, keened, hips pushing back against the pressure until the ball slipped in, and nearly shot up off the bed as Rick tugged on the string, the ball coming back out to slap wetly against his taint. “Rick!”

The desperation in Daryl's voice shot straight to Rick's cock, the organ twitching hard in his pants. Rick reached down to undo the front, pulling his hard dick out to stroke, breath coming out heavy through his nose. “Three more.” He repeated and he waited for Daryl's nod, hand moving slowly up and down his own shaft as he looked at Daryl's full ass and his face screwed up in desperate pleasure. He stopped touching himself to fix one hand on the left cheek, parting Daryl open as he took up the third bead, slowly pushing it through the resisting ring of muscle. Once it sank into the clenching heat, Rick grabbed the forth bead and teased it against Daryl's entrance. 

Daryl cursed, forehead pushing into the pillow as he shoved his ass back until that ever present pressure was back. “Give it- ah, fuck me, give it to me!” Daryl demanded, voice high and tight and wanton. This one Rick played with, chuckling hotly as he shoved the ball in with the tip of his finger and let fall back out, forcing that hole open and gaping with each push and pull. Daryl's back steadily became a perfect arch, tip of his dick digging into the soaked sheets. “Fuck, fuck...” His hips twitched forward, felt his balls draw in and cock twitch, but the sensation of a mindblowing orgasm was denied to him as his cock leaked a steady stream of white.

“I can't- I _can't-”_

Daryl's voice started to slur with his rough southern accent. Rick watched that pucker quiver, muscles pushing those beads that Rick made sure stayed in with a forceful finger. “One more, sweetheart.” He murmured lowly as he sat back on his haunches, ignoring his aching dick standing erect from his lap. The last one was harder to fit in than the forth stuffing it in deep until Daryl was practically sobbing from the fullness, arms scrambling for anything to hold onto and anchor. Rick soothed softly, cooing gently to them man shivering on the bed.

 

“You're doing so well,” Rick praised and reached between Daryl's legs again to fondle the band stretched tight around his swollen cock. Daryl's hole sucked the bead in, muscles working until his hole squeezed closed. He pressed Daryl to carefully move onto his back, the man holding in his sobs so they sound like little, whimpered gasps as the beads massaged at his insides. Daryl looked up at him, fisting his hands into the messed up sheets while Rick pushed his thighs up on his chest. “Such a good boy, you know that?”

“Rick, please... please... Lemme...”

“Shh, shh... I know.” He kissed Daryl's chest and worked the ring off Daryl's length, the man gasping and twitching as it caught on the flared head. He tossed it to the side. “You took all of it. You're so beautiful like this...”

Rick ghosted his lips over Daryl's chest, feeling the rough catch of his scars until he found a nipple and lightly flicked it with his tongue. “Relax,” he murmured heavily, and the writhing stopped for a second before Rick was pulling, pulling, pulling. The beads came out one by one and Daryl's squirming increased, keening loudly into his fists over his face as pleasure rolled through his body, pulsing hot cum across his chest without even having touched his cock.

Daryl's body thrummed, and once his world managed to find its balance once again, he could still feel the two balls deep in his ass, a heavy weight that Rick disturbed with another gentle tug.

“Wait,” Daryl gasped, “Wait a second...”

“Just one more time, Daryl.” Rick stated and pulled, the bead slipping out and making Daryl tense, toes curling ever so in the air as he cock jerked, shooting another thin string of cum on his belly. By the time Rick worked the last one out, Daryl's cock flexed uselessly on the crease of his thigh, fist jammed in Daryl's mouth to muffle a cry.

Rick's fingers returned to Daryl's hole, rubbing out the aftershocks coursing through those tender nerve endings. He watched the play of emotion in Daryl's face, how that pleasure pain started to look calmer, the crease between his brows and grimace of his mouth loosening with the relief of a shattering orgasm. Those hips moved with his fingers, a deep moan and twitch away from those digits push into too much sensation. Rick firmed his lips.

“Come here.” Rick husked and pulled Daryl down, making sure those long legs found purchase on the floor, feet flat on each side of Rick and elbows planted still on the bed. The arch of Daryl's body was inviting, ass hanging over his cock, and carefully urged Daryl down on his aching erection.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- _Rick.”_ Daryl babbled. His muscles trembled, stomach tense and quivering in the demanding position Rick put him in. His soft, sensitive cock rubbed against the hair on Rick's stomach, and Daryl nearly buckled, sinking onto that stiff, throbbing length.

“Bet I can make you do it one more time.” Rick grunted.

Daryl's own gave another hopeful twitch as Rick slid across his overworked prostate, tearing another hiccup of a moan from Daryl. Rick's dragged the redneck up and down on his cock, deep, rumbling moans getting lost in the pattern of Daryl's loud, wispy breaths. Rick started meeting those bounces, jack-hammering into Daryl's open ass and feeling those muscles come in around him in a tight hold.  
“S'too much-” Daryl wanted to reach for Rick, but finding himself unbalanced without having both his elbows planted into the mattress. His half-lidded gaze slid close, mouth hanging open as Rick changed it up, circling his hips flush against Daryl's ass. A rough hand went around his spent cock, tugging, making Daryl cry into the air as his stomach cramped, twitching violently and coming up dry. Fingers toying with the wet head, he watched Daryl send him a heated, wet stare, a beg just on the tip of his tongue. Rick slammed his eyes shut, holding his breath at the clamping muscles pumping his cock, spilling deep between Daryl's legs.

His buttoned down stuck to his chest and back, tight around his arms and restricting his full range of movement. Rick sat back, his softening cock slipping from Daryl, immediately pushing back the well of ejaculate seeping from his ass. He urged Daryl back on the bed, watching the way Daryl unclenched his hands from the bedspread where he had kept them dutifully.

“you're ready to take up the last bit of our deal?” Rick asked through much needed breaths. His hand curled around the plug sitting between his knees as he kept his fingers stuffed in Daryl's sloppy hole to keep his semen inside. Daryl grunted, eyes glazed and slack in the mouth, occasional tremors wracking through his body.

“You still hate me?”

“I. Fuckin'. Hate. Chu.”

“I love you too, Daryl.” Rick laughed and kissed him, one that the Dixon returned in full.


End file.
